Golpes De La vida
by Maltasar2014
Summary: Serena sufre un terrible accidente tras haber tenido una discucion con Ash y sus compañeros
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Amourshipping- Golpes de la vida

Autor: Maltasar2014

Sinopsis: Serena sufre un terrible accidente después de Ash hallan discutido con ella y sus amigos ¿podrá arreglarse todo?

Ash y sus amigos llegan a Ciudad Novarte A un poco mas de 3 meses a que Ash participe en la Liga Kalos, Serena había logrado coronarse como la Reina De kalos todos estaban Felices por su logro menos una Persona Que desde hace días que no es el mismo.

Entiéndelo Ash si ellos en verdad son tus "amigos" no se supone que te tienen que ayudar y apoyar- solo ponía una y otras ves repetir esas palabras en su mente….

No te mentimos Ash, es lo que tú mismo ves tus supuestos amigos te están dando la espalda y cuando tu mas los necesitas, después del apoyo y ayuda que les distes te están escupiendo en la cara indirectamente. –volvía a Repetirse una Segunda vos en su cabeza

Después de todo ellos tienen Razón ellos no son mis amigos…. Decía Ash totalmente triste y decepcionado

Ash? Estas bien pregunto una vos femenina de su misma edad

Nada nada. No me pasa nada -decía Ash casi gritándole a Serena

Es porque te ves de mal desde hace una Semana -Preguntaba Serena preocupada por Ash

¡Estoy bien! Gracias por Preguntar Serena - decía Ash de mal humor

Ya chicos que parece si dejamos de discutir y si acampamos aquí ya se está oscureciéndose y comemos aquí y mañana seguimos- peguntaba clemont a sus amigos

Bueno… le respondió a su amigo de mala gana

Por mi está bien asintiendo una pequeña rubia con su cabeza

Y al fin encontraron una banca Cercas y se pusieron a preparar la comida y los tiendas de dormir mientras Ash desde lejos y viéndolos recargado en un Árbol

Después de todo lo que hicistes por ellos al final no te lo agradecerán la misma vos la escucho

¡Maldición! Tengo tengo que pensar en otra cosa Ven ¡pikachu vamos a entrenar! -contestándole en en vos alta a su amigo amarillo

Desde que Ash se quedo a Hablar con ellos el ya no es el mismo de antes iré a ver como Esta - decía Serena Preocupada por Ash

Espera Serena déjalo así por ahora Serena es mejor que el este solo un rato - le decía clemont a Serena tomándola del hombro…

Pero Ash puede que este mal por eso además es mi deber… con solo decir eso Serena se puso como tomate al tratarse algo de Ash

Está bien le dijo al inventor sonriéndole cosa que cierto azabache noto y hizo que se enfureciera más

Porque me tienen que echar todo en cara – decía Ash muy molesto

Pika pika – (estas bien Ash)

Salgan todos chicos, sacando todas sus pokemon

Donde estaban Un Greninja, seguido por un Talonflame, un Hawlucha, un Aegislash y un Tyrunt y su fiel amigo Pikachu.

Muy bien chicos vamos a entrenar todo lo que podamos solo tenemos poco más de tres meses y ganar l liga Kalos para demostrar que somos los mejores y demostrar que no necesitamos la ayuda de **NADIE **así que vamos a esforzarnos al máximo y demostrar que seremos los Campeones de la liga Kalos - con un gesto de seriedad alzando su puño al cielo

Continuara…

¿Ash podrá esta Ves Ganar la Liga Kalos?

¿De quienes Serán esas voces misteriosas?

¿Ash volverá a la normalidad?


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Amourshipping- Golpes de la vida

Autor: Maltasar2014

Sinopsis: tras haber visto la ahora extraña actitud de Ash ante sus amigos se decide entrenar para poder ganar la liga de Kalos podrá algo malo pasar?

**CAPITULO 2**

Ash ha estado muy raro desde hace días, desde que es encontró con esos chicos misteriosos, y ahora Ash esta mas que decidido de si o si ganar esta esta liga, ero cuyo comportamiento preocupa a Serena y sus amigos podrá arreglarse todo y Ash volver a la normalidad pues averigüémoslo?

Había ya pasado una hora Ash no para de entrenar y sus amigos empezaron a comer pero ni no minutos antes

Ash ya esta lista la comida ven a comer - le hablaba una peli miel

No tengo Hambre Serena gracias- le decía Ash Serio a serena

Pe-pe-pero tú siempre tienes hambre si siempre a cada rato -preguntas cuando ya tienes hamb-

¡Dije que no tengo hambre-le contesto ash interrumpiéndole en lo ultimo!

Vamos Ash ven a comer con todos nosotros y es mas acaban te puedo yo ayudar con tu entrenamiento – decía clemont a Ash

No gracias clemon, estoy bien. Además quien necesita tu falsa ayuda. Esto último diciéndolo con cierta furia

Pero Ash como puedes decir eso – decía Bonnie recriminándole su aptitud a su hermano

Bueno Ash si tienes hambre puedes venir a comer nosotros le - respondía Serena algo triste por la actitud de Ash

Pero por favor no te molestes con nosotros Ash – le decía Serena dándose vuelta para ir a comer

Ya pasadas unas 2 horas y media todos acabaron de comer y Ash seguía entrenando sin ningún descanso a sus pokemons

Vamos no digan que están cansados no tenemos mucho que empezamos no podemos perder en la liga o dejaremos que alguien nos humillen en esta liga no está ves no otra vez - decía Ash pensándolo)

Y en otro lugar 2 personas, o más bien 2 chicas miraban con cierta preocupación a Ash y sus pokemon por el cansancio y estado que se encontraban cada uno.

Por no les deja descansar ya están demasiado cansados. ¿Por qué está actuando así Ash? El no es así. Esto ya es mucho le diré a Ash que se detenga de una ves decía Bonnie – preocupada al ver el estado que tenia a sus pokemons

No espera Bonnie no valla. Decía serena tratando de detener a Bonnie pero no funciono

Mas a delante Ash seguía preciando a cada uno de sus pokemon pero cada vez era más inútil decirles ya no aguantaban tanto entrenamiento sin descanso

Ya Basta Ash detente esto que no ves como tienes a tus pobres amigos – decía una rubiecita algo enojada por la forma que tenia a sus pokemons

Ehhhh!? Que haces Aquí Bonnie – le respondía Ash sin tomarle enserió

No crees que ya es suficiente ya tienes demasiado mal a todos miran como están sobre doto ah pikchu mira apenas si puede ponerse de pie (tomándolo en brazos) solo deja que descansen y coman un poco y puedes volver a entrenar Ash – le decía la pequeña poniendo una carita triste

No tengo por qué escucharte- le respondía a Bonnie dándole la espalda.

Porque dejaste influenciar por ellos Ash y por que cuando queremos hablarte por terminas ignorándonos y dándonos la espalda Ash – le respondía Bonnie al punto del llanto

Ash sola mente se rio sarcásticamente y le respondió

Sabes qué. Yo pensaba que solo me decían tonterías y cosas sin sentido, pero me di cuenta que no es así no ellos en verdad me hicieron ver como son unos en verdad cada uno de ustedes y ver que ustedes no son mis amigos….jamás lo fueron

Solo Bonnie pudo quedar en shock por esas palabras de Ash a alguien que ya considera como su segundo hermano mayor.

Ash estás loco no te dejes llevar por lo que ellos piensan no dejes que ellos piensen por ti tu muy bien sabes que siempre te apoyamos y siempre estaríamos ahí para ti en las buenas y en las malas por favor Ash no seas así – le decía Bonnie a Ash tomando a Ash de la mano.

¡SUELTAME! Y no me vengas con tonterías por si no fuera por ellos no me daría cuenta como son en realidad ustedes 3 así qué lárgate de aquí Mocosa Estúpida.

Esa palabra a pesar de ser corta fue suficiente para romper el corazón y terminar el cariño que le tenía la pequeña niña rubia a Ash

Te- Te -TE ODIO- Tonto – le decía la pequeña Bonnie a Ash que dio media vuelta y salió corriendo con pikachu en sus brazos de ahí

Pues yo digo lo mismo de ti – se decía así mismo demostrando lo mismo por Bonnie

Ella iba corriendo sin ningún lugar

Bonnie estas bien que te pasa solo la paso verla corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojitos y con Pikachu en sus Brazos en el cual mostraba un rostro una gran tristeza alno saber nada fue dirección a donde ella antes había ido.

Su hermano la vio y el demasiado preocupado al ver como su hermana menor estaba al no responderle el fue directo a ver a Ash suponiendo que él fue el causante de todo esto.

Ash me puedes decir que pasó y por que salió corriendo llorando así Bonnie- decia Serena algo asustada al ver a Ash

Antes de terminar alguien llego a interrumpir demasiado enojado

¡ASH! Que fue lo que le hiciste a mi Hermana - decía el muy molesto con su amigo.

Ash solo se acerco lentamente a Clemont y bruscamente él lo tomo de su ropa diciéndole

!Yo no le hice nada a tu Hermana así que deja de molestarme y tú mismo ve a ver a tu hermana y deja de molestarme estúpido Nerd¡.

Ash por favor ya detente lo estas lastimando – decía una vos muy asustada al ver el temperamento de Ash

El al verla con demasiado horror en sus ojos lo decidió soltar

Ella le pregunto cómo estaba como estaba Clemont el al pararse no sabía si pelear con él o buscar a su hermano solo se dio la vuelta para correr y e ir en busca de su hermana.

! Ash se me puedes decir que es lo que tienes¡ decía una chica – muy enojada con su amigo

A mi no me pasa nada y si me disculpas voy a esperar a que acaben de comer mis pokemons y volver a entrenar

Desde que hablaste la última vez con Derek y Sand ya no eres el mismo hasta a veces te tengo miedo porque no sé como reaccionarias.

El no pudo decirle nada solo se fue a recargar a un árbol a esperar a que todos acabaran

En su mente solo llegaban sus palabras de sus amigos diciendo – Ash as cambiado, ya no eres el mismo, Ash que te paso, dahhhh solo saben repetir eso

En ese mismo instante 2 personas llegaron detrás de un bosque

Continuara

¿Quienes serán ellos los que se dirigían a Ash?

¿ Sand, y Derek son culpables por la nueva actitud de Ash?

¿Podrá Ash reconciliarse con los Hermanos rubios?


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Amourshipping- Golpes de la vida

Autor: Maltasar2014

Sinopsis: Ash después de haberse peleado con Clemont y Bonnie así acabando así con su amistad de ellos y también el temor de una joven que en secreto lo ama que pasara ahora?

**Capitulo 3**

En ese mismo instante 2 personas llegaron detrás de un bosque

Eran los 2 Hermanos rubios al llegar Clemont no le dirigió la mirada a Ash y pudo detrás de el ver a Bonnie qué al voltear a ver a Ash solo pudo notar sus ojitos todos rojos que le hizo un gesto de de odio o solo estaba molesta y su hermano le llamo diciéndole

Bonnie, ven aquí -decía el inventor a su hermana con un tono de firmeza en su vos

Muy Bien si quieren odiarme háganlo por mi ya no me importa absolutamente ¡**NADA**!

De Todos modos Sand y Derek tienen la razón de ustedes

Ya pasadas unas 2 horas ya todos estaban preparándose para dormir y mientras alguien seguía distanciado de sus amigos o mejor dicho conocidos Clemont y Bonnie y como ver que sus pokemons se quedaron dormidos del cansancio decidió dejarlo para la mañana

¡Diablos! Estaría aun entrenando si no fuera por esa mocosa llorona- decía Ash de mal humor que mas da para mañana lo hare… oh pensándolo bien ya sé qué hacer

Mientras en la tienda de acampar de las chicas

Una pequeña niña se ponía su piyama dispuesta a dormir aun que en su cara aun se notaba él dolor que le provoco esas palabras de su Ex Amigo oh su segundo Hermano Mayor como ella lo consideraba antes

Serena trataba de consolar ala pequeña pero era inútil el intento ella estaba muy triste para sonreír,

Anímate Bonnie pronto Ash estará de mejor humor y te pedirá disculpas a ti a Clemont todo pasara no hay de qué preocuparse y tampoco de que llorar – Decía Serena tratando de alegrar ala pequeña rubia

!Serena reacciona! ese ya no es Ash ya no es nuestro amigo, el decidió darle mejor la razón a 2 desconocidos que en vez de sus amigos. decía Bonnie llorando desde la última vez que los vimos el cambio radicalmente oh tal vez no, debimos dejarlo estar con ellos mucho si ya nosotros sabios como eran cuando ellos aparecieron por primera vez.

**Hace** **2** **Semanas** **antes**

Ash y sus amigos estaban llegando a Ciudad Romantis y ganar su 7 medalla para poder así participar en la liga Kalos

No puedo aguantarlo mas pikachu ya quiero ganar mi 7 séptima medalla y así participar en la liga kalos – decía Ash con gran entusiasmo

Tranquilo, Ash primero hay que llegar al centro pokemon y descansar un rato – decía clemont hablándole a su amigo impaciente.

Pero yo ya quiero ganar ya mi 7 séptima medalla – decía Ash con poco de berrinche algo infantil

Anda Ash solo por hoy, !POR FAVOR¡ aparte me gustaría conocer mejor esta ciudad y ver muchos lugares muy bonitos de aquí. Y si quieres después te ayudo en tu entrenamiento para que sea más fácil ganar en el gimnasio.

Está bien Serena – Decía Ash algo nervioso cosas que aun no saber siempre lo apenaba cuando algo se trata de ella

Bueno que les parece chicos, si vamos primero a la cafetería aquí a de haber un bue café, y luego podemos decidir a donde ir – decía Serena con tal entusiasmo que que era contagioso

De acuerdo que esperamos vamos ya - decía Bonnie con ganas de probar los pasteles de ahí

Ya en la cafetería Serena es la que pide todo.

Miren chicos lo que teng- sin fijarse tira lo que tiene tirándoselo a 2 ciertas personas.

En eso los chicos se dirigen a donde estaba Serena.

!Mira por dónde vas niña idiota ¡- decía una vos masculina que le gritaba a Serena

Lo siento, lo siento señor no fue mi intención hacer nada malo, disculpe – decía Serena

En eso ven como aquella persona le quita el sombrero a Serena y le embarra un pastel en su cabeza y le vuelve a poner el sombrero

Cual cosa molesto a sus amigos sobre todo a Ash

Hey que te pasa Decía – Ash molesto por lo que le acababa de hacer a su amiga

¿Ehhhh? Y ustedes quienes son – decía aquel joven mirando a Ash y compañía

Porque rayos lo hiciste – decía clemont molesto de la forma que la trato a Serena

¡SI! Qué te pasa estás loco

Miren bien pequeños idiotas ustedes no son nadie para hablarme así decía – aquel chico alzándoles la vos a los hermanos rubios

Lamento, que haya ocurrido este incidente pero por favor no hables así de ellos – Decía Ash tratando de calmar la situación

Está bien como gusten - decía ese chico de nuevo

¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntaba Ash aquel chico.

Me llamo Derek, me alegro que al menos tú seas el único bien de tus ineptos Amigos

Es un placer pero por favor no hables así de ellos – decía Ash tratando de defender a sus amigos

Bien con quieras pero que tu torpe novia no se atraviese en mi camino de nuevo

Ehh- no es- mi novia- Decía Ash muy nervoso por lo que dijo Derek

Está Bien pero tú no tenias derecho porque embarrarle un pastel en su cabeza – decía Ash reclamándole a Derek

Ella me tiro café caliente en la espalda y yo solo le embarre un pastel en la cabeza, pues fue ojo, por ojo, diente, por diente

Así que estamos ama ehh mocosa Estúpida- le hablaba a Serena que seguía tratando de aguantarse la tristeza por la burla que le hizo pasar.

De todos modos me quito las ganar de volver aquí hasta la otra tenga, esto es por la porquería que me dieron de intento de pastel y café barato le – Decía pagándole lo que apenas consumió de y dejando de mala gana aquella facetaría.

Serena ya paso todo estas bien dime por favor- decía Ash preguntándole a Serena

Ya me quiero ir. De aquí me quiero ir al centro pokemon, ya no quiero ver ya nada vámonos ya. – decía Serena aguantando las lagrimas

Esta bien Serena vamos – deiaa Ash

Disculpen los problemas que causamos no volverá a suceder – decia Ash

Ya en el centro pokemon. Todos están desanimados por lo que paso

No pensé que todo se arruinara por ese chico llamado Derek – decía Clemont algo molesto por lo ocurrido

Podre Serena, me dio cosa ver que la tratara así – decía Bonnie triste por la forma que trataron a su amiga, casi su hermana mayor

Es cierto pero. Ella igual le tiro el café encima a él – decía Ash pennado en lo ocurrido

Pero de que estás hablando Ash fue un accidente y él lo hizo apropósito – decía Clemont recriminándole a su amigo

Pero- yo solo quería….ahh bueno tienes razón, al parecer Serena aun no sale de lavarse su pelo espero que este de buen ánimo para volver a salir – decía Ash preocupado por Serena

En eso ven como su amiga sale del baña cando de lavarse el Hermoso cabello peli miel que tiene

Todos al mismo tiempo, Serena!

Ya estas mejor Serena, decía Ash preguntándole el estado de ánimo de su amiga

Si, Gracias Ash estoy bien, pero creo que ya no tengo ganas de ver la ciudad, Vallan ustedes yo me quedare en l centro pokemon – decía Serena algo desanimada por lo anterior ocurrido.

Vamos, Serena no dejes que eso te desanime digo si quieres estaré contigo si algo malo pasa de nuevo vamos, no me gusta verte triste, jeje – Decía Ash algo nervoso

Es-Est- está bien Ash (sonrojo).. Y bien que parece si vamos ala tiendas de ropas eh oído que aquí hay mucha ropa muy linda en este lugar – decía Serena recuperando su animo

Está bien Serena vamos este es tu día - decía Ash

Volviendo a presente

**Pero, de haber sabido cómo eran ellos no lo hubiéramos dejado solo con ellos y quizás el no sería así… pero no.**

Sera mejor dormir Bonnie mañana veremos cómo podemos recuperar a Ash – decía Serena

Buenas noches Serena – decía una pequeña rubia limpiándose su carita

Espero recuperarte. ASH

Continuara

¿Cómo Cambio debido a Derek a la nueva actitud de Ash durante esas 2 Semanas?

¿Podremos ver de nuevo al que siempre conocemos?

¿Podrá esto ponerse Peor?

Lamento por Tardar tanto pero los Estudios me atrasan


End file.
